As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional light-emitting diode (LED) lamp device 1 includes a heat dissipating seat 11 defining an accommodation space 10, a light emitting unit 12 accommodated in the accommodation space 10, a light guide plate 13 accommodated in the accommodation space 10 spaced apart from the light emitting unit 12, a reflecting unit 14 disposed in the accommodation space 10 and matching in position with the light guide plate 13, and a fixing unit 15 disposed in the accommodation space 10 for fixing the light guide plate 13.
The heat dissipating seat 11 includes first and second assembly members 111, 112 that are joined together and that cooperate with each other to divide the accommodation space 10 into a first mounting area 101 for receiving the light emitting unit 12, and a second mounting area 102 spaced apart from the first mounting area 101 for receiving the light guide plate 13 therethrough. The lightguide plate 13 is sandwiched between the first and second assembly members 111, 112, and divides the second mounting area 102 into two filling portions 103, each of which is defined between the light guide plate 13 and a corresponding one of the first and second assembly members 111, 112. The light emitting unit 12 includes a circuit board 121 fixed to the first assembly member 111 within the first mounting area 101, and at least one light-emitting diode 122 fixed to the circuit board 121. The reflecting unit 14 includes two reflecting pieces 141 respectively mounted in the filling portions 103. The fixing unit 15 includes a fixing member 151 disposed in the second mounting area 102 and penetrates the light guide plate 13, and two fillers 152 respectively disposed in the remaining spaces of the filling portions 103 below the reflecting pieces 141.
During assembly of the conventional LED lamp device 1, the light emitting unit 12 is first fixed to the first assembly member 111 of the heat dissipating seat 11 by using an adhesive or a fastener. The light guide plate 13, the reflecting pieces 141 and the fillers 152 are then disposed in their corresponding specific locations, followed by mutual engagement of the first and second assembly members 111, 112, thereby completing the assembly process. However, since the conventional LED lamp device 1 has many components, and since the assembly of the components thereof is complicated and must rely on experience and proficiency for quick assembly, the cost of the conventional LED lamp device 1 is high, and the assembly process thereof is time-consuming and prone to failure.